Fall Into Your Arms
by rayne 24
Summary: "I am in love with you, Bella." he stated before I could do anything. "And since I plan on staying in love with you, I think it's only fair that you love me back. What do you think?" AH/OOC.Canon Couples. Full Summary Inside. Read, Enjoy, Review!
1. Chapter 1

_"May I ask you a question, Isabella?" Edward asked as he effortlessly twirled me around the dancefloor of the ballroom._

_"Off course." I responded smiling up at him._

_"Can you give me something?' He asked as he buried his nose in my hair._

_"And what is that?" I giggled as his breath tickled my neck._

_"Can you give me your heart and in turn let me love you?" He asked as he stopped both our movements._

_"Edward," I gasped as I pulled away from him. "Wha..."_

_"I am in love with you, Bella." he stated before I could do anything. "And since I plan on staying in love wit h you, I think it's only fair that you love me back. What do you think?" He asked as he tucked a loose strand of my hair behind my ear._

_"I think I love you too." And with that we sealed our broken and bleeding hearts with a kiss._

It was a love that no one expected but yet stronger than any. What do you do when the woman you loved belonged to another? Do you fight for her or let her slip through your fingers?

**Fall Into Your Arms**.


	2. And So It Begins

**Fall Into Your Arms.**

**Prologue.**

**Isabella's POV.**

_The modern fairy tale ending is the reverse of the traditional one: A woman does not wait for Prince Charming to bring her happiness; she lives happily ever after only by refusing to wait for him - or by actually rejecting him. It is those who persist in hoping for a Prince Charming who are setting themselves up for disillusionment and unhappiness._

_- Susan Faludi_

"God damn it, Jasper! Don't you get it? I want nothing to do with you or your money! I have spent too many hours crying over something that I never did wrong. I was not the one who told you to cheat on me. I was not the one who told you that it was alright to sleep with another woman. I was not the one who told you to get that woman pregnant. It was all you Jasper and now you want to come down on me because you father refused to give the company over to you; and that he chose to give it over to Edward! Your father had every right since Edward was the one who worked his ass of; doing everything humanly possible to keep the company functioning well while you and your whore had a hell of a time!"

"Be very careful, Isabella. You are threading on very thin ice!" Jasper warned.

"Or what? You will hit me again? I would like to see you try because I promise you that I will beat the hell out of you before you can even try." I sneered. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to get going."

"So now you run back to Edward, like his call girl." He sneered.

"No Jasper. I go back to him for the safety he offers me not the insults and insecurity you gave. I run back to the compliments and words of love and affection not the words of my 'never- ending incompetence.' I run back to loyalty and faithfulness, not a web of lies and deceit. I run back to my heaven and not the hell that you trapped me in. I run away from you."


	3. And So Her Tears Fall

**FALLING INTO YOUR ARMS.**

**Edward's POV**

**Chapter One: And So Her Tears Fall**

"_What is evil? Killing is evil, lying is evil, slandering is evil, abuse is evil, gossip is evil: envy is evil, hatred is evil, to cling to false doctrine is evil; all these things are evil. And what is the root of evil? Desire is the root of evil, illusion is the root of evil."_

"Mr. Masen?" I heard my secretary, Lauren, say as she opened my office door. "I know you said no interruptions and that is way I am not using the intercom but Mrs. Cullen is here to see you."

"Which one?" I asked, removing my glasses and placing it onto the file I was reading.

"The young Mrs. Cullen, sir. Mrs. Isabella." She responded with a small smile on her face.

"Bella?" I said softly to myself as my mind ran through the millions of reasons why she was here. Visits like this from Bella to my office were not unheard of but at the same time they never occurred frequently.

"Sir?" I heard Lauren's voice again pulling me out of my musing.

"I apologize, Lauren but my thoughts ran away with me. Please show Isabella in." I said as I stood up from my desk.

With no more indication that she heard me, she walked out to get Isabella Cullen.

I had known Bella for the better part of five years now, ever since she became the wife of my best friend and God-brother Jasper Cullen. She was undoubtedly the most perfect creature I had ever seen but she was never mine to want; to yearn for. However that never stopped the dull ache that always remained; it never stopped the want.

"Thank you, Lauren and make sure you take care of that little boy." Bella said kindly as she walked into my office.

Like always, she looked like a goddess. She stood immaculately dressed in a simple olive- colored dress that reached slightly below her knees. Her hair, like always, flowed in soft waves down her back. In her right hand, she held her purse tightly while she opted to drape her coat over her arm. What caught my attention, though, was the pair of large sunglasses she was wearing. Knowing that Bella always frowned upon wearing sunglasses by saying they were an accessory she did not need, had me in turn frowning. But even with them, she still looked like an angel; an angel I can never possess.

"So Bella, my favorite person in the world, what can I do for you today?" I asked gesturing towards the couch opposite to where I had now settled myself.

"You can't help me, Edward. Honestly I have no idea what I am doing here." She whispered in a broken voice as if she was fighting to hold in her own tears.

"Bella, baby," I cooed like I had done on many occasion throughout our friendship, "what is it?" I asked gently. "Come on sweetheart, you know you can tell me anything."

I do not know what came over me but something in my gut just told me that I needed to give her the reassurance that what was said would never be repeated and would remain between the both of us.

Without a further word, she raised a shaking hand and slowly removed her sunglasses revealing her beautiful brown eyes to me that reflected only sadness as well as a large black bruise.

"Bella!" I gasped and without a single thought, I was instantly in front of her gentle probing the bruised skin.

"How did you get this?" I asked gently as she winced in pain. I did not know how my voice sounded so gentle and composed while my insides where engulfed with white, hot rage.

"It's nothing." She replied softly, again trying to keep her tears at bay and her pain out of her voice.

"No, it's not nothing. Bella, please, tell me what happened! I am begging you. Please talk to me!" I pleaded cupping her cheek in my hand.

From my observation, she was hit pretty hard. Even though the blow to her face was not enough to cause her jaw to break it still would cause a lot of pain. Whoever hit her did so with a lot of force and with the intent to hurt her,

"Edward, seriously, it's nothing. You know how clumsy I am. I just came to see you."

"Bullshit Bella. Don't you dare lie to me! This is not a social visit. You and I both know that. There is no way any act of clumsiness that your mind could have unknowingly created could have caused this kind of damage." I said, grinding my teeth slightly in an attempt to keep my anger at bay.

Patiently, I sat at her feet, with my forehead resting on her lap as I awaited her response. However the only answer or response I got that she had heard me was when she started to gently run her fingers through my hair; a gesture she normally used to signify that she was not speaking further on the matter at hand and it was with this gesture that I finally lost my patience.

"Fine," I said heatedly, "if you won't talk to me then maybe you will take to your husband."

Instantly, her hand stilled its movement and I heard a sharp intake of breath.

Shocked by her action, I gently pulled her hand from my hair, keeping them in my own. As I raised my head to see her face, I felt all the wind being forcibly knocked out of my system.

She sat still, unmoving. Her eyes were wide with fear no doubt and tears flowed like never-ending streams down her delicate angel-like face.

"Bella," I whispered, taking a moment to wrap her stiff and frightened form in my arms as her sobs began to shake her frame. "What happened?" I said more to myself than anyone else.

Without warning, the door to my office opened and both my father, Edward Sr. and my God-father, Carlisle Cullen walked in.

"Edward, son," my father started absentmindedly as Carlisle showed him something on a file in his hand. "We need to discuss these figures for the Bernard account." He stated still engrossed with what he was looking at that both he and Carlisle did not notice the speed at which Bella covered her eyes again with those ridiculous sunglasses. I was seriously tempted to rip them away from her face and call both my father and Carlisle's attention to the large mark on Bella's face but I knew that it would not end well, after all the names Cullen and Masen was almost synonymous with royalty and if word got out of this then both of the families as well as the company would suffer. So, like all personal matters, this problem would have to be dealt with privately and discreetly.

"One minutes, dad." I said in a cold and distant tone, hoping that my father would hear the hidden message in my voice and like a truth father, he did.

Instantly, my father's head snapped up drawing the attention of Carlisle who too followed my father and also raised his head. Both men smiled slightly as they took in the scene but more so at the person who was present. However, both their smiles soon turned into frowns when they realized that Bella had been crying since her sunglasses did not cover her tear tracks.

"Hello Bella." My father greeted warmly, much like how a father would greet his daughter.

"Hello, Papa M. you look quite handsome today." She responded in a cheerful tone that still showed her unhappiness, a tone that both Carlisle and my father read like a book.

"So what no hello for your father-in-law," Carlisle said with a slight laughed.

"She only loves me Carlisle. Get over it." My dad jabbed good-naturedly at Carlisle who responded by maturely pouting.

"Oh my word!" I heard Bella huff as she stood, "You never would honestly belief that you, Papa C, are the president and CEO while, you, Papa M, are vice president of a multi-national, multi- billion dollar company." Bella says sweetly as she walked up and kissed them both on their cheeks.

"Bella?" Carlisle said softly pulling his daughter-in-law back to him, "Is everything ok?"

As soon as those words left Carlisle's lips, Bella's back instantly stiffened and her body tensed. Through the corner of my eye, I saw my father's eyebrow rise up as he took in Bella's reaction to such a simple question but even though the question was simple, she gave no answer.

"Bella," Carlisle called again a little more forcefully, no doubt pushing Bella a little harder for an answer.

Carlisle's voice seemed to have triggered something within Bella because in less than ten seconds, Bella had pulled out of Carlisle's arms, grabbed her belongings and was making her way to the door, stumbling over both her own feet and her words as she made a hasty retreat out of my office; away from her father-in-law, my father and myself.

"I'm sorry Papa C and Papa M, but I'm a bit under the weather. I'll be fine." She said as she opened my office door. "I'll just be on my way. I don't want to waste any of your time." And with those words she was out of my office faster that I could blink.

"Edward," my father started softly, "You know you can't hide anything from your mother and myself, right?" He asked moving to stand next to me on the couch.

"Yeah. I know, Dad." I said as I rubbed my face and loosen my tie, my mind still thinking about Bella.

"Then, do you care to explain to both Carlisle and I way the woman we both consider to be our daughter, ran out of this room like the devil himself was chasing her?"

"Not to mention the black eye." Carlisle chimed in as my father nodded in agreement.

"I don't know." I sighed, not even taking a moment to wonder how they knew about Bella's bruise.

Little did I know that we were all about to get the answer as Rosalie Cullen stormed into my office dragging a terrified woman with her.

"Did I just see Bella leave?' Rosalie asked, as anger oozed out of her.

"Yeah, she said she wasn't feeling well." Carlisle responded giving Rosalie a hard look no doubt warning her not to say anything in front of the woman she had brought. On any other day, Rose, would have nodded and held her tongue but today she surprised us all when she started to laugh.

"Don't worry, dad. You can say anything in front of Alice." Rosalie said still laughing as we all looked at her like she was insane.

"Rosie," I started cautiously but my mind was wiped cleaned as Rosalie continued like I had not just attempted to interrupt her.

"Dad, Papa M, Edward, please meet Alice Brandon who graduated high school and never made it through her first year at college. She started working here as a Temp but eventually she was given a permanent position as Jasper's secretary." She said almost too sweetly as the woman, Alice bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Rosalie, behave yourself. You are being rude." Carlisle scolded his daughter.

"Why should I be nice to her after all she is the woman who has been sleeping with Jasper behind Bella's back for the last seven months?"

"Oh God!" Was all I could say before Carlisle exploded.

"JASPER CULLEN! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"


	4. And Truth Reveals Itself

**Disclaimer on Profile.**

**FALL INTO YOUR ARMS.**

**Isabella's POV.**

**Chapter Two: And Truth Reveals Itself.**

_Face down, beaten and battered, I cried. I cried for my pain. I cried for what once was but most of all I cried for him, for whom he was and the devil he was now._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**The Night Before:**

Today was an important day for me.

Today was the day that I celebrated five years of wedded bliss.

Today was the day I celebrated five years of being Mrs. Jasper Cullen.

I remembered meeting Jasper at school after he nearly ran me over with his car. His sister, Rosalie had taken it upon herself to drag his behind over to me, by his ear none the less, to apologize to me. The second he flashed his signature smile and dazzled me with his baby blues, I was his and one year, five months later, on the 15th May, I officially became Mrs. Jasper Cullen at the age of twenty-one.

I knew then just as I know now that I was young but in my naivety, I had thought I had done the right thing. But now, when I could no longer blame naivety or youthful ignorance, I regretted it. I regretted it all.

In these short years, my marriage had lost all its value; its meaning. I now spent my nights, cold and alone in a large mansion we had once bought to be able to start a family but like many other things, the idea of a family has became a dream that to eventually has faded away in nothing.

But there was hope and it was with that hope that I sat waiting at our dining table waiting for Jasper to return home from work at eight like he did every night and like the habitual creature he was, I heard the tires of his car pull into the driveway at exactly seven forty-five.

After smoothing my dress against my legs, I picked up the glass of wine I had poured for him and made my way to the front door to greet him. However, my heart constricted painfully when I noticed him helping another woman out of his car; a woman who I knew all too well.

Mary Alice Brandon.

I looked on in horror and gut-wrenching pain as he cradled her to his chest and leaned down to whisper into her ear. She nodded in response to whatever he had said and tucked herself securely into his side as they made their way to the door.

Not wanting to alert them to the fact that I had seen their entire exchange, I rushed back into the kitchen where I desperately tried to calm myself.

Time seemed to pass torturously slow. I counted every second as it passed as I waited for Jasper to enter the house with Alice.

"Bella." I heard him call in a calm voice; the voice he used solely when something is wrong.

"Yes," I answered bluntly as I walked into the room where they stood. "Can I help you with something, dear?" I asked with a slight sneer in my voice all the while taking some pleasure as his eyes widened slightly as he took in my appearance.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Jasper asked as he lowered his gaze to the woman latched onto his side.

"Certainly but can you wait for a moment? I need a drink." And without waiting for an answer, I walked out of the room and into the kitchen where I quickly guzzled down half of the bottle of wine knowing that I needed the courage, the liquid courage.

After making them wait about twenty minutes, I walked back into the living room where I promptly flopped myself onto the couch.

"Now, what can I help you with?" I asked as I enjoyed the effects of drinking the wine; my body completely limber.

"Forgiveness." Jasper said in a soft voice; so soft I knew he had no intention of me hearing.

"I am not a priest, Jasper. " I said in a sing-song voice.

"Bella…" Jasper began while Alice bowed her head in shame. "I have done something; something that I am not proud of." He sighed.

"And….." I said, indicating for him proceed.

"There have been consequences." He finished glumly.

"Consequences?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes." He stated as he took one of Alice's hand firmly in his.

"What is it?" I asked even though I pretty much knew the answer. I was not blind. I could see it staring me in the face.

"I had an affair. I had an affair with Alice and she is now expecting a child. We're expecting a child." He said while having the decency to look ashamed.

"Really?" I chuckled darkly. "When you fuck up, you really fuck up good." I said as I stood up.

With a steady hand, I removed my wedding and engagement rings and placed it in Alice's hand.

"You deserve them more than I do. Or actually, it's more like you need them more than I do."

"Bella." Jasper growled in warning but I ignored him.

"What? She needs them. No one is going to accept this, far less for being happy about this. You are an idiot if you think Carlisle Cullen is going to be happy. Esme and Rosalie are going to drag her threw the mud. Your child is going to be called a bastard and as innocent as he or she is, the fucked up actions done by you two are going to forever be the reason that that child suffers. Our families are at the top of the food chain Jasper. We are the elites. My father is a Congressman. I was, am and will always be considered to be America's sweetheart and the world will see Alice as the reason why I end up as a divorcee at the age of twenty-five. Alice will always been seen as a little home wreaking…"

SLAP.

My head whipped back with the force, my eyes watered from the pain.

"Bella….." Jasper gasped as he lowered the hand he had just used to hit me.

"Don't." I said as I took a weak step away from him. Alice's eyes were wide with shock and tears steamed from her eyes.

"What did I do?" I asked no one in particular. "What did I do so wrong?" I cried as I gingerly touched my throbbing cheek.

"I did everything you ever asked of me." I said turning an accusing eye on him.

"I stood by your side. I held your hand when you needed me. I called you on your shit when you needed it. I was there, through it all. I was there. God damn it! What did I do to deserve it? What did I do to become a divorcee at twenty-five? Answer me!" I screamed causing Jasper and Alice to jump slightly.

"Where are my answers, Jasper?" I asked looking him in the eye, only to have him lower his gaze.

"What you don't like to see what you did to me; to my face?"

"Bella, please we didn't mean to hurt you. It just happened." Alice whispered.

"You didn't mean to hurt me? Really?" I asked mockingly.

"What's today's date, Jasper?" I asked without breaking my gaze from Alice.

Without me having to look at him, I could see the frown that graced his face as he went through his mental calendar and I heard him groan when he figured it out.

"Happy Anniversary, Jasper. Today we would have celebrated five years of marriage but you threw it in my face. I never knew you hated me so much to do this on a day that meant so much to me. I am sorry for whatever I did to force you into the arms of another woman. Have Jenks draw up some divorce papers. I want nothing. Just give me some time so I can get my things and leave."

"Bella, you don't have to do this. Please, we could work this out." Jasper pleaded as he placed a hand on my waist to prevent me from leaving the room.

"How Jasper? Build a separate wing for Alice and your child? No Jasper. That will never work. You both have messed up beyond what anyone could possibly imagine. I am leaving and giving you the means to do right by that child; your child."

"Bella, please don't go." Jasper pleaded again as I pulled away from him.

"I can't stay." I whispered softly as I walked to the staircase to go and pack my belongings.

My anger had burned out. My hate and my disgust had left and I only held onto my pain.

"Bella, this isn't you fault. We are the wrong ones." Alice sobbed.

"Then why do I have to be the one that has to suffer? Why do I have to be the one to give up the man she love?" And with that I walked out.


	5. And the Family Meets

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**FALL INTO YOUR ARMS.**

**Third Person's POV**

**Chapter Three: And The Family Meets.**

**_When all else failed, they were the only ones who still stood by my side._**

The tension that hung over the Cullen Manor was heavy and suffocating. Carlisle had been a man with a mission since Rosalie informed him about the adulterous life that his beloved son and heir had been living. He had instantly cancelled all the meetings that day and ordered every single family member of both the Masen family and the Cullen family to return immediately from whatever project they had engaged themselves in; effectively shutting down all the executive operations for the company.

Edward had been tasked with finding Isabella since she was the only one who could not be located. Isabella's parents were already seated in the Cullen's living room. Esme Cullen and Elizabeth Masen found themselves comforting a very distraught Renee Swan while Edward Sr. Masen found himself preventing an enraged Charles Swan from killing Jasper Cullen who was already sporting various bruises from having been slapped by every female member of all the families present.

"They're speculating." Emmett Masen said as he flicked through the news channels. "Everyone thinks Belly is pregnant." He said as he finally stopped on the CNN channel allowing the report to flow through the room.

"_Now back to the story of the hour. Word has reached our news room that the Masen, Cullen and Swan families have halted all their operations and have locked themselves away in the Cullen Manor. Congressman Charles Swan, who was set to address Congress today, has expressed deep regret that he would be unable to fulfill his promise and then was seen boarding a helicopter not five minutes after when his friend Congressman Billy Black took over the planned address. Also we have now confirmed that Carlisle Cullen, the present head of the trillion dollar empire that is Cullen and Masen Incorporation has ordered that all meetings be cancelled. Family members of both the Cullen and Masen Family were seen flying out of the company headquarters under heavy guard. Now we have no true idea what is going on but there have been speculations. To give you the full story we now join Savannah Smith who is presently at the Cullen Manor. Savannah can you hear us?"_

"_I'm reading you loud and clear, Barbara." The voice of a female reporter replied back._

"_Can you tell us what is happening and if there are any signs of movement?" The news anchor prompted._

"_So far from what we have seen there has been no movement. The security around here is very tight actually. As you could see behind me, the compound is relatively quiet. Now some people are speculating and saying that something has gone wrong with the company that is Cullen and Masen Incorporation but financial minds are saying that this is one of the few companies that could withstand any problem given the global financial crisis. Employees of the company that we have spoken to are agreeing with those minds and have been dismissing all rumors by saying nothing is wrong with the company and that this mass cancellation of meetings and the self-imposed isolation of three of the most powerful families in, not only the country, but the world, is unexpected and unexplainable."_

"_There are some however, who are saying that this disruption in the everyday business of these families has something to do with the marriage between Jasper Cullen, the heir to the Cullen legacy and Isabella Marie Swan, the daughter of Congressman Charles Swan. Now Jasper and Isabella have been married for just over five years now and the speculation that is garnering the most interest is the belief that Jasper and Isabella have announced that they are expecting. Now we do not know if this is true but that is all we have now to go by." _

As the reporter finished her sentence, Rosalie Cullen Masen, in all her fury grabbed the remote from her husband's hand and promptly turned of the device that had caused her anger to burn even more deadly.

"She should be the one expecting," she spat out, her mouth tasting like brunt copper as she allowed her own rage to course through her like a flooded river, "not the whore who is sobbing her eyes out in the guest room."

And even though every member of the house shared the same view, no one allowed themselves to voice their sentiments.

"Edward is on his way with Isabella. They are using the back entrance." Carlisle said as he walked into the room; his usually impeccable appearance marred by his habitual hair tugging and pacing.

"We should get seated." Esme said; her round about way of saying that they should get both Jasper and Alice to join them.

Without needing direct instructions, Emmett, the only one who had a hold on his anger left the room to get the shamed pair.

.

.

.

The ticking of the eighteen century grandfather clock was the only indication that time passed as the ten inhabitants of the Cullen Manor sat in complete silence.

When Charles had heard of his daughter's impending arrival, he took a seat next to his wife, cradling her still shaking form to his chest; allowing her warm and always welcomed hold, to ground him. He was after all a man whose daughter had been wronged and by extension he was a man whose anger demanded blood; demanded the blood of one Jasper Cullen.

Esme Cullen, who normally was a gentle and kind hearted woman, looked at the small frame of Alice Brandon in open disgust and revulsion. Her mind failed to grasp the thought process her son had used when he chose this course of action. She knew as a mother that some day that she would find it in her broken and disappointed heart to forgive the child she had carried in her own womb but she also knew that her forgiveness would not be easily given. After all, the kind and beautiful woman she had always considered to be one of her own, had been hurt.

Breathing in his scent, Renee Swan allowed her husband's presence to sooth her and slowly pull her back from the precarious edge she found herself dangling from. As a mother, her heart shattered like the many crystal vases that her precious daughter destroyed during her childhood. In the recess of her mind, Renee replayed the conversation she shared with Elizabeth that day and the only words she remembered with perfect clarity were the one's that caused a mother's heart to bleed _'You're daughter needs you.'_ How did she not know her daughter was in pain? How did she not know her daughter had been wronged? Her guilt ate at her without mercy. The desire to hold her daughter suffocated her and while no one knew the true extent of her pain, she allowed her tears to fall knowing that only when she held her daughter to her chest, just like she had when Isabella first came into this world, would she be able to breathe.

Disbelief. That was the main emotion that played through him. How could he have done that? How could he have struck the woman to whom he had pledged his unwavering loyalty and never ending love to? Emmett Masen had always considered himself a simple man where everything was just as simple. If you love a woman, you marry her. Simple. You stay faithful to her. Simple. You do not harm her in any way. Simple. But things were not so simple now. Jasper had screwed up and in a big way. He had struck her and while the situation encompassed more than the fact that he struck her, it was the only part he failed to understand. Morality was one thing he prided himself on and now here he was watching the foundation on which he built a twenty year friendship, crack and while his rage was not as unbridled as the others present, he knew that Jasper Cullen was now simply an acquaintance; having lost all favor in the eyes of the bear of a man.

She could feel her nails break the barrier of his skin but her husband neither pulled away nor flinched. Rosalie never hid her emotions. She never saw the point in doing that. Instead she chose to let the world know what she felt at any given time and right now she was pissed. Several times well, she found herself closing her eyes to gain some semblance of control but she would not fool herself into believing that she would get through this meeting without spewing venom at the pair who in her eyes, had caused irreprehensible damage to her family. She knew there would be no forgiveness for her brother; her loyalties being firmly given to Isabella and while she sorted through a myriad of emotions, she found herself slightly shocked to find herself pitying Alice. The poor woman had no idea what she had done and Rosalie can only imagine the day the press found out the truth. They would tear Alice apart leaving no stone unturned. The woman's life would become a free for all but then Rosalie's thoughts changed. She gleefully thought of the persecution Alice would have to endure and with a smirk that could match the devil's, she released her husband's hand; her thirst for vengeance satisfied. She would not need to get her hands dirty after all. The press would do that for her.

"They should be here already." Carlisle whispered to himself. His main concern was for Isabella, the young woman who he had long accepted into his heart and his home as a daughter. As the father of a daughter, his blood boiled as white hot anger scorched through his body. He wanted to hurt the maggot of a man who had dared to lay his hand on his daughter, marring her beautiful porcelain skin with his hand. As the father to a son, disappointment left its unsettling presence behind. He would always remember stopping for a few minutes every day thinking of how proud he was of his son and the man he had turned out to be but today, reality had knocked Jasper of the pedestal his father had placed him on and as bitter a the truth it was to bare, it was the one he had to shoulder.

Elizabeth Masen twirled her fingers restlessly. She always did this when one of her children had been drawn away from her. She was one of the few women in the high strata of society, guilty of making her life solely about her children. While women adorned themselves in designer clothing and happy passed on their duties to the well paid nanny, she sported sweat pants and food splattered jersey; a uniform she wore proudly. It was something she shared with Esme; neither one of them fitting the mold of the trophy wife but instead immersed themselves in the trivial matters of their children. As mothers, Esme and Elizabeth knew every tear their children had cried, every time they had laughed and it was with this knowledge that Elizabeth empathized with both Renee and Esme. No one except a mother would understand what they felt. No one except a mother would fully understand the torture it was to have to watch the child you brought forth to this world, drown in an abyss of pain and misery that they had foolishly inflicted onto themselves. But she knew because she too was a mother.

Edward Sr. watched his wife with worried eyes. He knew how this pained her. The thought of Isabella being hurt left behind an unwelcomed chill. He had always been a silent observer. He seldom gave his view on matters that he had no involvement in but here he was fighting the urge to strangle his godson but he was also worried. Unknown to his wife and many others, Edward Sr. had known of his son's existing feelings for Isabella. It had been about three years since the night his son had confessed his then unexplainable feelings to his father in utter despair. He also knew the strength and depth of the feelings his son now possessed for Isabella. So while the inhabitants of the room worried for Isabella, Edward Sr. worried for his son and he prayed that Jasper would survive after his younger son was finished with him.

I had lost her. That was the one thought that occupied my mind. My face burnt from where I had been slapped by my family members but I knew I deserved it. I destroyed the one thing that meant everything to me. Isabella had had my heart since the first day I saw her. The ideas of marriage and children were welcomed with joy and absolute want. I never saw her as a possession. I saw her as my equal and as my best friend. My stupidity and reluctance in allowing her to see me at a moment of weakness shattered everything. I knew that I did not love Alice; could not love Alice and I also knew that even though I would support my child I could never love it. After all it was the reason why I, Jasper Cullen, had lost my wife; my love.

Did the end justify the means? That was the question I asked myself. I loved him. Since the first moment I saw his soft baby blue eyes I knew he was the one for me but I also knew of his love for Isabella. Who did not love her? She had always been kind to me. She spoke to me as a person, as an equal but I abused the trust that she so willingly gave to me. Last night I watched Jasper fall to his knees as he cried out in pain. It was the cry of a man who had lost everything. One would have said he still had a lot; a good job, wealth, prestige but it was in that moment when I watched him claw at this chest I realized what had happened. None of those things meant anything to him. They were simply material possessions. Isabella meant everything and now as his mother and sister cast their accusing eyes on me, I find myself regretting my actions and answering my own question. Stupid Alice. No, the end did not justify the means. Nothing could justify what I had done.

.

.

.

**Edward's POV**

Her head was pressed gently against my shoulder as I cradled her to my side. Her reluctance to attend this meeting was understandable but I knew as much as she did that her attendance was mandatory.

When I finally located her, locked away in a tiny yet beautiful cottage I had purchased, the first thing she handed me were a stack of papers, the words 'Dissolution of Marriage' splashed across them. What shocked me even more is that she had already signed it.

When I questioned her on if she was certain of her decision, she nodded her head and then proceeded to gather her coat. The bruising on her face was still there but not as visible.

"It's going to be a blood bath, isn't it?" She asked softly; her melodious voice wafting through the confined space of the Rolls Royce.

"Yes. Your parents are here." I murmured; taking hold of her hands in my own.

"Was I stupid, Edward? Was I that blind?" She all but whispered; the pain she felt heavy in her voice.

"No, Bella. You are in no way to blame for this. This is all Jasper and his stupidity." I comforted as I rubbing my hand soothingly along her arm.

"She's pregnant you know. They told me last night. God Edward," she said pulling away from me slightly to look in my eyes, "I want to hurt him so bad but at the same time I just want to get the hell away from here. I never thought that this was how my life would turn out. I'm twenty-six and I'm getting a divorce." She ranted as tears filled her soulful chocolate brown orbs.

"Is a divorce what you what?" I question; pulling her back to my chest.

"What kind of asinine question is that? I can't trust him again. Plus I will not rob a child of its father." She said as her tears fell, scorching my chest.

"Okay." I said as I fell silent knowing it would do neither of us any good if I lost control of my emotions. Truly all I wanted to do was make minced meat with Jasper's face but I promised myself that I would take care of Isabella and it was a promise I intended to keep.

"We're five minutes out and we'll be entering from the back, Mr. Masen." The driver said, as he cast a sympathetic gaze on Isabella.

"Thank you." I replied before I pulled my phone out and sent a quick message out to Carlisle letting him now of our impending arrival.

"I'm not ready to face them." Bella murmured as the Manor came into sight.

"Well then we'll wait until you are." I said as the car came to a stop.

.

.

.

Twenty minutes passed before Isabella indicated that she was ready to enter the house. Getting out before her, I offered her my hand before pulling her body flush against me.

"Master Masen," a member of staff said as we entered, "the families are waiting in the sitting room."

"Thank you." I replied gratefully as he opened the door leading to the room.

Like every other time I had entered a room styled by Esme Cullen, I felt a familiar sense of awe wash over me as I took in the product of her latest project. For months the remodeling of this room had been her baby. I had the honor and at some times horror, of being privy to the choosing of fabrics and color schemes. I chuckled slightly as I remember the paled faces of my father and godfather when they had realized that their wives had commandeered one of the board rooms as the site of their planning but I knew my mother and godmother well enough to know that it was the latest in their never ending schemes to stay close to their families. Their methods of staying close to their families were inventive at the very least but they lacked the subtle to actually accomplish their missions. However, the two scheming women held too much power over the men in their lives and we would always find ourselves where they were having our stomachs filled with home cooked meals and our hearts filled with their unwavering love.

Plush blood red pillows were strewn in elegant disarray across the dark wood sofas. The walls were now a light brown in colour on to which priceless works of art had been hung. A beautifully aged center table took its place under the crystal chandelier that was a masterpiece of its own design. The lighting in the room was not bright in any form as heavy curtains were drawn across the wall length mirrors of this room.

"Bella, my precious, beautiful Isabella." I barely registered the voice of Renee cry out before both Bella and I stumbled back from the force at which she ran to her daughter.

"Mama." Bella cried out before she herself collapsed into the warm embrace of her mother.

With pained eyes, Charles got up and made his way to the two women in his life and with my help, guided them back to the couch he and Renee were once occupying. As soon as they were settled, I made my way to where my parents were seated, anchoring myself in between them both and allowing their mere presence to provide me with the strength I needed to go through this meeting.

The emotion in the room was so thick that it was almost tangible. The disgust that was being directed at Jasper and Alice almost outweighed the concern for Bella. And I say almost.

As soon as Bella was comfortable seated, all the women present sans for Alice of course, pounced on her asking if she was okay; where she had been; why she hadn't returned their phone calls.

The men however sat stoically as they watched the scene unfold. Every tear those women shed burnt through us without mercy or abandon and it made my anger surface with vengeance. Each one of those woman held a special place in my heart. They were my mothers, my sister and the woman whose love I may never possess and knowing that there was nothing I could do to easy their pain, I reacted like any man who felt helpless would. I lashed out at the reason for their pain.

Before anyone could register what I was doing, I vaulted over the back of the couch and stalked over to where Jasper stood, his head bowed. If his posture was as a result of shame or self pity, I was not sure but it did not prevent me from punching him on his face.

"You idiot. You fucking idiot." I roared as we both fell to the ground. "How could you? How the hell could you lay your hand on your wife?" I screamed at the cowering man whose body I had successfully pinned beneath mine as I laid into him. "How could you hit Isabella? She had been nothing but good to you. How could you?" I repeated again as several pairs of hands pulled me away from Jasper.

"Son, calm yourself down." My father urged, his breath coming out in puffs. "Think of Esme and Isabella."

On hearing Isabella's name, my breathing instant slowed and the desire to kill Jasper dimmed a bit. When I had first come to realize my feelings for Isabella, I hated the power that she had over me but as time passed, I had accepted things for what they were and had whole heartedly given into my feelings even though I knew she would have never be mine.

"I'm sorry." I said as I all too willingly fell into my mother's arms. It always baffled me how I always came to my mother for comfort.

"No you're not." Jasper said as he sat up on the floor, rubbing away the blood that leaked down his chin. "But I had expected this. I deserve this."

"Yes you do." Rosalie spat. "God Jasper was she good?" She asked as she pointed a finger to the quivering form of Alice Brandon.

"No." He said bluntly before turning to Bella who was now watching the scene with wide eyes. "Bella, please tell me I haven't lost you." He said as he grappled with his hair.

"You expect her to stay with you?" Rosalie once again demanded with an incredulous laugh. "You did go to Harvard right?"

"Jasper," Bella's voice broke through the growing tension between the siblings, "Alice is pregnant." She said softly causing all the woman to gasp and the men to groan. "I take it from the reactions that the family did not know but that is the reality. And I will not be the reason for that child to grow up without a parent."

"It does not have to be like that." He said as he stood up. "We could work something out."

"Why you little…." Rosalie said wanting to interrupt again only to be stopped by her father.

"Rosalie, let them talk." Carlisle said in his signature paternal voice.

"Something like that could never work. Think about it Jasper. I would have to live my life every day remembering what you did and then to have a reminder as permanent as a human being. I won't condemn myself to a faith like that Jasper. I won't do it." She said with an air of finality but Jasper was far from done.

"Bella please," he begged only to be cut of by a now livid Isabella.

"Please what?" She demanded. "This marriage is over. You hit me you moron. It's one thing to deal with the mistress and love child but it is an entirely different thing when you were brave enough to put your hands on me."

"Bella." Her mother said cautiously.

"No. I tried not to bring it up. I know you know that he hit me and I just wanted to forget it but you bloody hit me, Jasper. I was the one always standing by you. I gave you everything I could possibly give and this is what you do. It's not my fault you couldn't keep your hands to yourself." She screamed; tears flowing freely down her flawless skin. "I can't handle that, Jasper. I can't handle the fear because that's what it is. I am afraid of you." Her fight leaving her as she began to crumple to the floor.

In an instant, I shot out of my seat and caught her just as she hit the ground.

"Bella." Jasper croaked out. "Please no." He begged pitifully as his own tears fell.

"I can't." She murmured as she reached for the divorce papers she had tucked into my jacket pocket.

Before she was able to pull them free from the confines of a pocket made of the finest Italian materials, I grabbed hold of her hand and waited until she met my eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked; my voice thick with emotions.

"I am." She whispered back and with that I released her hands. "Sign these please, Jasper." She said as she slid the paper across the floor; never once pulling away from our embrace.

"What is it?" He asked as he grabbed the papers up from the floor. I had the brief satisfaction to watch the pain that filled his face as he read the papers. "Dissolution of Marriage?" He stuttered out. "Bella no. Please I am begging you. Don't leave!" He cried out as he clutched at his chest.

"Sign it." Charles growled out as he stood with his fist clenched at his side.

"Bella please, Jasper loves you. I am to blame here. Don't end things because of me. I'll leave. I promise. You'll never hear from me again." Alice pleaded.

"Shut it you little tramp." Rosalie snapped readying to pounce on her only to be pulled back by Emmett.

"Are you insane?" Isabella asked; her shock very evident. "Do you honestly think that would work? Do you honestly think that I would rob Esme and Carlisle of the opportunity to know their grandchild and Jasper, his child?"

"That thing is no grandchild of mine!" Esme cried out. "How could you Jasper? How?" She asked her son as she ran out the room to be followed by my mother.

"Fucking asshole. Are you happy with you accomplished?" Rosalie sneered as she walked out the room too.

"Sign the papers, son." Carlisle demanded softly as he handed Jasper a pen.

"Dad, please…." Jasper started to say only to be cut off by Carlisle as he shook his head.

"No son. I thought I raised you better than this. I never thought that my son would be the one who laid his hands on his wife. I am disappointed with you. As the father of a daughter, I am sickened by you and what you have done. Isabella has asked for a divorce. Anything she wants, she gets. Think of it as your penance for what you have done. Sign those papers. You will also do right by Alice and your child but please understand it when I say that I cannot support you in this." Carlisle said in a soft voice; his disappointment in his first born noticeable.

With trembling hands, Jasper accepted the pen his father held out to him. I buried my face in Bella's hair as in turn she buried her face into my chest; neither one of us wanting to see the broken man in front of us. His pain seemed to radiate throughout the room. I could, in my mind's eye, just picture the way his tears soaked the papers his signature now required.

"We need a witness signature." Jasper croaked out.

"I will do it." My father offered; stepping around us. "There. All done." My father said and that was when I lifted my head; just in time to see my father folding up the papers.

"Bella, who drew these up for you?" My father asked kindly.

"Jenks." She said; her voice slightly muffled.

"Baby girl, where are you staying? Tell me so I could get your belongings so I could have them shipped back home." Her father asked.

"I'm not leaving dad." Bella said as she pulled away; her face blotchy from her crying.

"What do you mean?" He asked; his voice slightly louder than his normal pitch. "I am not leaving you here where Jasper is, Isabella."

"Dad, I am not leaving. I have a lot of work going on here. I can not and will not leave my responsibilities behind." She said as if reasoning with a child.

"She will stay with us, Charles, if that helps at all." My father offered. "Both the boys will be there and it will be nice to have her around. She won't be by herself."

"It does help a bit but both Renee and I have to be close to Bella. This was a little too close for comfort. The only thing that is keeping me from decking Jasper is the fact that Edward beat me to it. Nice work by the way." Charles said with a nod in my direction.

"Thank you." I responded to which Bella promptly elbowed me.

"Not nice." She scolded.

"You are all welcomed to stay with us." My father offered again to which Renee nodded her acceptance.

"Thank you, Ed. That would be nice." She murmured. "Now if you all will excuse me, I need to go and lay down. Bella, sweetheart, come with me, please." Without hesitation, Bella jumped up and made her way to her mother. My heart clenched as I watched Renee openly sob as she gently traced the hand print that marred Bella's face. Emmett, who had been silent throughout the entire meeting, turned his back to the pained mother and daughter, his fist clenched tightly. Charles gently took his daughter into his arms as he gently kissed her forehead before he pulled Renee into his other side. With both women tucked closely into his side, he left the room leaving my father, brother, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and me behind.

"Carlisle, we have the last matter to attend to." My father prompted as he yanked me up from the floor causing me to cringe.

"What is it, son?" Carlisle asked as he saw me wince.

"My feet fell asleep. Not cool dad." I said as I sat down causing him to laugh.

"Back to the matter at hand, Carlisle." My father said once again redirecting Carlisle's attention.

"Yes." He said, clearing his throat. "In light of recent events, your grandfathers have been contact and are expected in the next several hours. Cullen and Masen Incorporations as large as it is, is a family owned company. Seven out of the nine executives that make up the governing board are in this very house. When your grandfathers arrive the entire board will be here and your grandfathers have demanded a meeting."

"A meeting for what?' Emmett asked with raised eyebrows.

"A meeting about the future of the company." Carlisle said with a wary expression.

"What about the future of the company?" He asked again; clearly irritated at how vague Carlisle was being.

"You're grandfathers have expressed their uncertainty with passing the down the roles of president and chairman to Jasper. They have said that after his display of immaturity that they are having doubts and they would like to have another member of the family trained to accept the portfolio that I now fill."

"Who are they considering?" I asked.

"We don't know, son." My father said. "They have been keeping that very close to their chest."

"Is that it?" Emmett asked; seeming to be a bit disturbed by their revelation.

"It is." Carlisle said and with that Emmett left the room calling out for Rosalie as soon as he had cleared the door way.

"Jasper, you may leave. " Carlisle dismissed. "Take Alice with you but know your grandfathers will want to meet her and also know that for some time being, you will give both your mother and me some time to process what has happened."

"Are you disowning me?" Jasper asked; his voice now dead of all emotion.

"No. The jury is still out on that." Carlisle said as he with tears in his own eyes left, leaving behind a stunned room.


	6. And So A Decision Is Revealed

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**FALL INTO YOUR ARMS.**

**Third Person's POV**

**Chapter Four: And a Decision Is Revealed**

**Pain. Gut-wrenching pain and then it was no more.**

"_We now rejoin Savannah Smith who is just outside the Cullen compound. Savannah have there been any new developments?"_

"_Yes Barbara. Five minutes ago, in rapid succession two helicopters transporting Marcus Masen and his wife Katherine as well as Aro Cullen and his wife Cassandra touched down. The family members were ushered straight to the house. None of them acknowledged the press here but now as it stands, the entire board of directors is locked away in the house just behind me." _

After Carlisle had left them to their own devices, Edward had gone in search of Isabella and had found her sleeping on a Cleopatra chair in her parents' room.

"She wakes up every few minutes screaming." Charles informed the clearly distraught young man. "What Jasper did is affecting her more than she is willing to tell us."

"She doesn't want to hurt Esme and Carlisle more than she has to." Edward responded as he took a seat next to her slumbering form.

"I know." The pained father responded, finally turning to look at Edward.

"Did you know about this affair Jasper was having?" Charles asked.

"No idea. If I knew Jasper would have been a dead man long ago." Edward responded in pure honesty.

"Isabella was eight the first time she said she wanted to be a mother and it stuck with her. To this day, if you ask Isabella what she wants to do with her life, she will tell you that it was to be a mother. After two years of marriage, she had a miscarriage. No one knew about it not even Renee. She was not going to say anything but I found out. The reason she miscarried was because of stress. Stress caused…."

"From Jasper's drinking problem." Edward interrupted in a stunned stupor.

"He has taken every thing from her even her piece of mind. There are not many things I regret in my life, Edward," The older man said, "but now more that anything I regret allowing them to get married."

At that very moment Isabella was jolted out of her sleep, a pained cry reverberating throughout the room causing both men to cringe. Without hesitation, Edward pulled Isabella into his arms tucking her sobbing form in against his chest, his chin resting on her head.

"Every time I close my eyes he's there and he hits me. I can't stop him. Make it stop. Please make it stop." She pleaded as her sobs filled the enclosed space; both men so absorbed in the pain the young women felt that neither one of them saw as Esme Cullen collapsed into her husband's arms as they both shed tears for pain their child had created.

.

.

.

"Stupid, insolent little boy." Marcus Masen sighed heavily as his daughter, Esme, finished her account of what had occurred over the last several hours.

"Insults will change nothing, Marcus." Aro murmured softly as he looked at his son with sympathy. He, for one, had no idea how to even being to deal with this situation. He had never faced this problem with his own son. Carlisle was a decent man, a man who always placed his family in front of everything just like his father had taught him and now having to face and deal with what his son had done was heart breaking.

"Isabella has been crying in Edward's arms for the last thirty minutes." Carlisle murmured. "She's hurting. Esme and I overheard Charlie talking to Edward. He told him that Isabella had a miscarriage around the same time Jasper's alcohol problem started up. Where did I go wrong, dad?" Carlisle turned to face his father.

"This is not your fault, Carl." His mother stood and walked over to him. "You have given Jasper any and every thing he could have ever asked for. This is his albatross not yours."

"I still feel as if it was my fault. I don't know how to deal with this, mom. For years I have thought of Isabella as my own daughter and all I want to do is throw Jasper and that woman out of here and never see them again. How could he?" The blond hair man roared, throwing his glass into the opposite wall.

"Carlisle." His mother gasped as she pulled her son into her arms allowing his own sobs to shake her frail form. "Oh sweetheart."

"Carlisle, son," His father said softly, "I wish that there is some way that I can make this better but I can't. No matter how old you're children are, you never stop trying to change things so they don't hurt. I am sorry son. I am sorry that I can't fix this but Jasper is your son. You need to get over this or you will loss him."

"He is not our son." Esme Cullen spat from where she sat. "That monster is not my son, will never be my son."

"Your anger is understandable, my dear," Marcus said softly as he placed onto her shoulders, "but do not allow it to cloud your judgment. The consequences of doing such a thing would be so devastating that I don't think that it would be possible to undo it."

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen everyone is waiting in the main living room for you all." A maid interrupted with a knock.

"Thank you, Claire. Let's get this over with." Carlisle said as he wiped away the evidence of his moment of weakness.

.

.

.

Alice Brandon had been rudely shown a seat outside the meeting room by one of the Cullen's many helpers. When asked why she was not allowed to join then, the impeccably dressed grand-mother type woman bluntly informed the little home-wrecker that she was not family nor will she ever be family.

Shocked by the hostility she received, Alice sat quiet, invisible to the world for the next two hours.

.

.

.

"This meeting was requested in light off what has happened. After a lengthy discussion with our sons, we have determined that it would be in the best interest of the company that we reexamine the line of successors." Aro Cullen said in a monotone voice, not wanting to show his true emotions.

"Aro and I have come to the decision that it would be in the best interest of the company for another member of the family to be trained to take over the company as President." Marcus interjected.

"Best interest of the company or best way to kick me in the ass?" Jasper spat.

"Trust me Jasper when I say if they wanted you to get a kick in the ass, I would have gladly done it. Just like that. Free of charge." Emmett growled out from where he sat next to Isabella and Edward.

"Boys." Their grandmothers scolded simultaneously.

"He would be alone." Edward spat causing Isabella to clamp down on his hand, a silent plea passing between them.

"Already making moves on my wife, Eddie." Jasper sneered at the exchange; his anger very visible.

"Ex-wife." Rosalie corrected immediately.

"Shut it, Blondie." Jasper threw at his sister.

"Make me, asshole." She said as she stood up.

"Enough." Esme sighed in exasperation. "Let this meeting be done with so that I could get that trailer trash Jasper calls a baby mama out of my house." She said heatedly. Sans for Carlisle and Elizabeth, no one had ever heard Esme speak that way and her words successfully shut everyone else up.

As silence fell, Aro once again took over control of the meeting.

"As I was saying before, Marcus and I have taken the best interest on the company to heart and have decided to remove Jasper from his current position as President intended and give it to someone else."

"And that is?" Edward Sr. asked as he and Carlisle's gaze met; after all, this was not the first time their fathers had threaten such action.

"We have decided that Edward shall be trained to take over as Carlisle's successor. Emmett will take over for his father and Jasper will be given Emmett's position." Marcus said in a monotone voice though he was monitoring Jasper's reaction very carefully.

"What?" Seven voices of disbelief rang out through the room.

"You can't be serious, grandfather." Jasper roared as he leapt to his feet. Everyone was so absorbed with his reaction that only Elizabeth and Edward saw when Isabella flinched back.

"I am very serious." Aro glared at his grandson as his wife placed a comforting hand on his arm. She, out of everyone there knew how volatile Aro's temper truly was however her touch did very little to calm the anger that had been building in him for the last eight years. "I have been thinking about this for the last eight years. Every time Edward had to call me in a panic because you couldn't be found or every time I watched Edward work his ass off correcting errors you had made. What sealed the deal for me was what happened three months ago."

"What happened three months ago?" Carlisle asked, this being the first time he was hearing of this.

"Tell them Edward." Marcus prompted his grandson.

"Three months ago, as you know we were looking into buying into a car company. You gave Jasper the go ahead to head the project since you were going with Esme on a long overdue vacation. The company's ideas for growth looked really good on paper. The investment looked like a bargain really, minimum cost output with a maximum profit gain. Jasper was all for signing the papers however something did not sit right with me. With this economy, the company should have taken a hit financially. The opposite occurred. The company almost doubled its profit. Jasper chose to ignore it when I showed it to him. I then asked Demetri and Alec to do some digging. Apparently, the company was using slave labor, paying their workers twenty dollars U.S. a month. When the company realized that they might take a hit because of the economy, they stopped paying their workers altogether. When I found out what was going on, I called Jasper and confronted him with the figures. I even showed him pictures of what those people went through but nothing would sway him. That was when I called Grandfather Aro." He finished with a shaky breathe, dropping his forehead onto Isabella's shoulder as flashes of the pictures he saw about the working conditions of the laborers reentered his mind.

"Is this true, Jasper?" Carlisle asked, completely stunned.

"Edward never came to me." Jasper defended himself causing Isabella to gasp in outrage.

"Edward called the house every fifteen minutes that night begging to speak with you. When I confronted you, you stormed out the house."

"Is this true, Jasper?" Carlisle roared as he stood.

"No."

"Don't lie boy." Marcus shook his head.

"Out. Get out." Carlisle roared unable to contain himself anymore. "I want you gone and take that little heifer with you."

"Father, please." Jasper pleaded.

"Father, what? Where is my son, Jasper? I don't know who you are." Carlisle said as he moved to comfort his wife who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Are you….." Jasper stuttered out, his eyes wide with fear as he realized what his father was doing.

"Disowning you? Yes, I am. I also support your grandfather. Edward is more deserving than you." Carlisle said as Esme buried her face into his chest.

"Always Edward. I always knew you liked him more. Always wished he was your son." Jasper spat bitterly, sounding very much like a petulant child.

"Carlisle, no." Isabella pleaded. "Don't disown him. God only knows what you and Esme went through to have children." She cried out knowing that just like her, Esme had suffered several miscarriages before she was able to give birth to her children.

"I am not the only one who has known that type of pain." Esme whispered softly causing both Edward and Isabella to stiffen at the unspoken implication.

"What do you mean, mum?" Rosalie asked as she and Emmett looked on.

"Should I tell them, Isabella? Or do you want to tell them?" Esme prompted.

"No Esme please." Isabella pleaded.

"No, I can't do that. I understand now why you bowed out when you did. I wondered why divorce papers came so fast, even without a paternity test." She smiled sadly at the younger woman whose face was now ashen before turning to her in-laws. "When Jasper's drinking problems started, Isabella was pregnant. However as a result of the large amount of stress that his situation placed on her, Isabella miscarried later on." Esme said.

Edward's eyes slid close as he exhaled a sharp breath, waiting for their families' reaction and they did not disappoint.

Before anyone could blink, Emmett had Jasper pinned under his weight. The beating he was now receiving was nothing compared to what Edward had dished out early that day. Elizabeth was hastily pushed away from the fight by her husband as he and Carlisle tried to pull the boys apart. Rosalie had taken on the role of a screeching banshee, making her disgust and anger towards her brother fully known. Edward quickly scooped a sobbing Isabella up and bolted to her parents' room, hoping that Charlie and Renee would be able to calm her down. Aro, Marcus and their wives stood with solemn expressions on their faces as they looked at what their family had become. But the reaction they did not see was that of Mary Alice Brandon.

They did not hear her pained cry as Isabella's miscarriage came to light nor did they see her grasp at her barely there baby bump. They also did not see the fear that flashed through her eyes at Esme's mention of a paternity test because even Mary Alice Brandon did not know if Jasper was the father.


End file.
